castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
, Blacksmith, and random, false weapon stats as shown in the Weapons section of How to Play.]] A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content (DLC). The weapons a player collects are stored in the Weapons Frog, where the player can go later to change and compare weapons, as well as gain additional information about each weapon. The weapons are listed here in the order that they appear in the Blacksmith's Weapons Frog, in the XBLA and PS3 versions of Castle Crashers and the PC and Remastered versions of Castle Crashers. The weapons in the PC and Remastered versions of Castle Crashers have been reorganized; some were given new stats, several weapons were moved to different groups, and are listed in the order of the level requirement for using such a weapon: starting at the lowest level and ending at the highest level. To view where the weapons are ranked in the Remastered versions of the game, visit the Weapon Tiers page. Buck you. Remastered= = Weapon Groups in Weapons Frog (Remastered/PC) = Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 Group 6 Group 7 Group 8 Group 9 Group 10 Group 11 |-|Original= =Weapon Groups in the Weapons Frog (XBLA/PS3)= Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 Group 6 Group 7 Group 8 Group 9 Group 10 Group 11 |-|DLC= = Downloadable Content = NOTE: Castle Crashers Remastered for Xbox One/PS4/Switch platforms do not have DLC weapons, so consequently all of these weapons can be unlocked inside of the base game. King Pack (XBLA/PS3) Necromantic Pack (XBLA/PS3) Pink Knight Pack (XBLA/PS3) Pink Knight Pack (Steam) Legend of the Blacksmith Pack (XBLA/PS3) Legend of the Blacksmith Pack (Steam) Can't Stop Crying Pack (XBLA/PS3) Can't Stop Crying Pack (Steam) The "Glitch Sword" (XBLA) Other Weapons * Bomb * Boomerang * Bow and Arrow * Horn * Magic * Shovel * Sandwich Trivia * If you're not a high enough level to use a weapon, if you try to pick it up it will just disappear. If you do not have the weapon, you'll still have it unlocked. * Playable Characters that have a starting weapon of a higher level can switch to a different weapon and switch back to their respective starting weapons at Level 1. * Fish is the only weapon that requires a Sandwich in order to obtain it. * Groups 4, 5, 6, and 7 hold the highest amount of weapons out of any group, while group 1 holds the lowest amount of weapons out of any group. * The Rubber-Handle Sword is impossible to obtain on the Xbox 360 or PS3 versions of the game without exploits. It was later made possible to obtain on the Remastered and PC versions. * Similar to the Rubber-Handle Sword, the 2x4 is unobtainable in the Xbox 360 version of the game. However, the weapon can be unlocked on the PS3 and Steam versions via a purchase of the Legend of the Blacksmith Pack. On the Console Remastered version, the weapon is purchasable from the Church Store on Insane Mode * Weapon drops are based per enemy, not per equipment, so an enemy does not require to be holding a weapon in order to drop it. * A total of '76' weapons moved to different Groups in the remastered versions of Castle Crashers. Only '8''' weapons stayed in their Groups from the original versions of Castle Crashers. That means that the 8 weapons that didn't move make up approximately 9.52% of weapons. ** The Mace, Sheathed Sword, and Alien Gun, were moved to Group 1. The Thin Sword did not move from Group 1. ** The Broad Ax, Skinny Sword, Barbarian Ax, Pitchfork, Wrapped Sword, and Tenderizer, were moved to Group 2. Replacing all of the weapons that were originally in this Group. ** The Twig, Leafy Twig, Wooden Spoon, Fishing Rod, NG Lollipop, Broccoli Sword, Emerald Sword, and Hammer, were moved to Group 3. Replacing all of the weapons that were originally in this Group. ** The Half Sword, Carrot, Thief Sword, Fish, Leaf, Lobster, Umbrella, Wrench, and Chicken Stick, were moved to Group 4. Replacing all of the weapons that were originally in this Group. ** The Scissors, Wooden Sword, Pumpkin Peeler, Zigzag, Falchion, Fencer's Foil, Apple Peeler, Rubber-Handle Sword, and Refined Mace, were moved to Group 5. Replacing all of the weapons that were originally in this Group. ** The Clunky Mace, Rat Beating Bat, Kielbasa, Lightning Bolt, 2x4, and Thick Sword, were moved to Group 6. The Practice Foil, Light Saber, and Staff did not move from Group 6. ** The Gladiator Sword, Butcher Knife, Gold Sword, Playdo Pasta Maker, Pointy Sword, Chewed Up Sword, Curved Sword, Key Sword, and Bone Leg were moved to Group 7. Replacing all of the weapons that were originally in this Group. ** The Fishing Spear, Lance, Unicorn Horn, Broad Spear, Dinner Fork, and Cardboard Tube, were moved to Group 8. The Candlestick and Panic Mallet did not move from Group 8. ** The Dual Prong Sword, Club, Ugly Mace, Skeletor Mace, Snakey Mace, Black Morning Star, and King's Mace, were moved to Group 9. Replacing all of the weapons that were originally in this Group. ** The Sai, Ribeye, Evil Sword, Ice Sword, Glowstick, and Demon Sword, were moved to Group 10. The Wooden Mace did not move from Group 10. ** The Gold Skull Mace, NG Golden Sword, Chainsaw, Buffalo Mace, Electric Eel, Man Catcher, and Ninja Claw, were moved to Group 11. The Cattle Prod did not move from Group 11. See also * Critical Strike * Poison * Electricity * Ice * Fire * Weapon Tiers * Playable Characters Category:Weapons